The Light Of The Night Sky
by A.Knight96
Summary: 13 year old Xenesis was left on the doorstep of the orphanage she now calls a hell-hole.Together with her best friend Tina,she breaks out of her 'home' and has some strange encounters related to Greek Mythology.What's happening to life as she knew it?


(A/N: This is my first PJO fanfic so please bear with me:D Constructive criticism is allowed:D)

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

The Light Of The Night Sky

A tall,lone figure roamed the dark streets of Manhattan with a tiny bundle wrapped in strips of pink cloth in his arms.

The tiny bundle squirmed and whimpered, as though she knew what was to happen.

Building after building he passed,taking every step with a very heavy heart.

Finally at the stroke of midnight,he reached his destination.

He glanced up a the tall,worn out building before him.

He walked towards the front door, and stared at the sign before him.

"ORPHANAGE FOR THE ABANDONED" .

He gently laid down the tiny bundle before the door,but not before laying a loving kiss on the child's forehead.

Through the dim light from the moon, his silvery eyes were seen glistening with tears which threatened to overflow.

He spoke,as soft as a whisper to the child,

"I am sorry my me for leaving you here.I promise that our paths would cross again someday,that I can guarantee."

He took out a necklace from his pocket and secured it around the baby's neck.

The star-shaped necklace glowed faintly,emitting a small ray of light.

With that,he walked away without a second glance.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prison Break

"NESS!GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED RIGHT NOW!"

I groaned loudly and threw a lumpy pillow in the direction of the voice.

"Ok,firstly,your aiming sucks,secondly,you have to wake up right now! Puke-Face is coming around to inspect our room!"

I cracked open one eye and saw my best friend,Valentina,staring down at me with her arms crossed.

"God,shut up Tina."

You are only allowed to call her Tina or she will hurt you in more ways than one.

I'm serious.

I met her when we were 3 and had called her Valentina instead.

Damn,she was _pissed._

Let's just say I lost my favourite doll's head in the process.

Tina narrowed her blue eyes and flicked her long,stick straight blonde hair over her shoulder.

Did I mention she looked like a freaking supermodel?I mean seriously!She's tall,she's athletic,she's tanned,she's beautiful.

Damn,I'm jealous of her.

".NOW."

Tina snarled and her blue eyes were livid with anger.

"Ok,ok.I'm up!"

I sat up on my lumpy bed and stretched my arms.

I shoved all my Percy Jackson books off my bed and tucked it under the bed instead.

I love reading PJO!Greek mythology is awesome!

Tina isn't really a huge fan of the series because,and I quote "It's too boyish".

Tina looked at me in disgust and shook her head.

"You do realize that Puke-Face is gonna check under your bed right?"

"Yeah,I know.I just wanna piss her off."

Puke-Face is our "guardian" so to real name is Ms Patricia but we call her Puke-Face since her face really looks like somebody puked on her.

Plus,me and Tina hate her a lot.

And i mean A LOT.

Ever since she told us in our faces that she could clearly see why our parents had abandoned us,we have sworn to piss her off whenever we had a chance.

I have been living in this good for nothing orphanage for about 13 years.I'm one of the oldest in the house,besides Tina.

I was found on the doorstep of this very place 13 years ago,wrapped in only strips of pink cloth and a star-shaped necklace around my neck.

I went to the washroom to freshen up and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Today was my 13th birthday yet I couldn't see any change in me.

I still had the same long,wavy black hair and brown eyes.

I was still ridiculously named Xenesis right?

Which sane parent would name their child that?

Unfortunately,my parents annoying name was engraved on the back of my necklace.

Well,at least my parents gave me jewelery before they dumped me in this hell-hole.

I splashed water on my face and quickly brushed my teeth.

I stepped out of my bathroom and walked towards my side of my room.

You see,Tina and I are side of the room is freaking neat and its pink in color.

PINK.

The walls are pink.

The bed's pink.

Even the freaking ceiling's pink!

She force me to freaking help her paint her side of the room.

I swear I still have bits of pink paint left in my hair.

I shuddered internally.

Man,if those Greek gods really do exist,she could be a kid of Aphrodite!

Maybe there's a really big chance she is a demigod since she's dyslexic and has ADHD...

Damn,I'm so random and I don't have either of them.

My side of the room is all black.

Yeah,BLACK.

I'm not goth or emo or whatever.

I just...like,no,LOVE,black.

Plus,I love being messy.

My side of the room is surprisingly clean though,due to the fact Tina is a freaking neat freak.

Puke-Face allowed Tina and I to paint our own bedrooms since we were behaving like "angels" this past few months.

Do you know what that means?

I had to be NICE to _her._

Stupid,convincing Tina.

Maybe she's a charmspeaker...

Wow,thought of being nice to Puke-Face sickens me,let alone actually doing it tortured me.

_Anyways,_speak of the devil,the and the devil shall come.

Right on cue,Puke-Face came in our room,sporting a purple business-like suit with matching purple heels.

AND a purple hat.

Are you kidding me?

Its the freaking middle of winter!

Her face was covered with wrinkles and caked with makeup.

Her beady little eyes scanned our room,looking for the most microscopic flaws.

Her Botox-inserted lips curved into a fake smile and said in a nasally voice,

"Well Valentina,Xenesis, good room has met our expectations.I never knew dirty and unwanted children like yourself could actually clean something!Well done."

With that,she took off,but not before shooting a smug smile at us.

Tina was _pissed._

Really pissed._  
_

Tina's fists were clenched at her sides,making her knuckles appear bone-white.

"Stupid bitch..." she muttered angrily.

"Calm down know how she is."I said as I tried to soothe her anger.

"No Ness.I can't take it anymore!That bitch went way too far.I just wanna get out of this hell-hole so badly."

I was taken aback by her words.

Usually,she'll just take whatever crap Puke-Face threw at her.

I was the one who usually blow my top and she'll try to comfort me.

Currently though,our roles are reversed.

Just then,I had a brilliant idea.

It was like having a light bulb over my head.

"Let's escape from this hell-hole Tina."

I told her with a sly grin.

"OMG.I thought you'll never ask."

We grinned at each other maniacally.

Oh yeah.

We're breaking out of this prison cell.

* * *

**(A/N):Hi there!**

**So,thanks for reading my story.I know its not perfect but I can improve:) **

**How abt you give me some ideas or suggestions to improve this story?Review pls:))**


End file.
